


What He Does

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-27
Updated: 2007-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	What He Does

Title: What He Does  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Challenge: # 161: Random quotes #2.  
Quote used: I view my job as being someone who is supposed to piss people off. I don't want to be just one-of-the-guys. I don't want to be just a smiling face you see on television presenting some vapid kind of easily- digestible garbage. This is rock and roll. I want to be a rock and roll star! Rock and roll is about shaking things up, making people act and react. That's what I do.  
Marilyn Manson (1969 - )  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

What He Does

~

“Thank you for coming, Severus. Tea?”

The young man shook his head. “No, thank you.”

“You understand what the job entails?”

Severus nodded. “It seems straightforward. I am to instruct the students in Potions, enabling them to pass OWLs and NEWTs to the best of their abilities.”

“You are also to be a role model, perhaps a confidant and friend to those in need.”

“I am not... inately friendly,” Severus admitted.

Dumbledore smiled. “That might be true,” he said. “Yet I still think you are just who we need in the position. Do you accept?”

Severus smirked. “Yes. With... modifications.”

~


End file.
